Saya Kisaragi
|-|Fake Personality= |-|Actual Personality= Summary Kisaragi Saya (更衣 小夜, Kisaragi Saya) is the main heroine of the series Blood-C. She is unrelated to any previous entry in the Blood franchise aside from her first name, chosen weapon and abilities. Outwardly, Saya is an innocent and clumsy girl who acts as the shrine maiden at her father's shrine, going out at night to hunt Elder Bairns as part of a sworn duty. In reality, she is an Elder Bairn who was abandoned and raised by humans. Due to an oath she swore, she is unable to feed on humans herself, and the experiment was designed to see if her nature could be altered.BLOOD-C - 11 - Whom Then Are There Now Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-B Name: Saya Kisaragi Origin: Blood-C Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Half Human/Half Elder Bairn (Presumed), Student Powers and Abilities: |-|Fake Personality= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon and Blood Empowerment, Blood Infusion (Her blood controls other Old Ones of her kind), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; can survive having a large part of her head blown offBLOOD-C - 12 - If Remembering Me), Enhanced Senses (can sense her kind), Mutation Inducement (her blood can cause any human to transform into an Old One), Statistics Amplification (her red eyes seem to increase her physical abilities and increase her senses), Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Master Swordswoman, Hand to Hand Combat skills, Possesses a telepathic connection to the Old Ones, Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via her fangs and power boost from feeding on blood), Supernatural Blood, Eye Color Manipulation, Pain Suppression |-|Actual Personality= Same as before to a greater extent plus Weapon Mastery, Can see vital spots, minor Resistance to sleeping gas, tranquilizers and paralysis drugsBlood-C: The Last Dark Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought the Samurai Old One who can crack the groundBLOOD-C - 7 - As Pitiless as the Storms, kicked the Spider Old One down a hall so hard that windows shatter just from the shockwave of itBLOOD-C - 9 - Against My Wish) | At least City Block level (Defeated Furukimono-Fumito) Speed: Superhuman, likely Subsonic+ (Sliced through a Skeleton Old One in an instantBLOOD-C - 10 - Since 'Tis by Its Breath, dodged the Spider Old One before it realizes she jumped up) | Hypersonic attack, combat speed and reactions (Blitzed Tadayoshi Kisaragi at this speed, sliced the giant Bunny Old Ones into minced meat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5+ (Broke off a stalagmite with slight strengthBLOOD-C - 2 - It Is for Thy Sake, Briefly held back the Centipede Old OneBLOOD-C - 6 - Dashed by Fierce Winds) | At least Class 25 (Overpowered an Old One that is of this size despite being injured) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Sliced the large solid armored Samurai Old One in two from head to groin, kicked the Spider Old One through a stone wall) | At least City Block Class (Easily bisected one of the pillar guardians being this largeBlood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 8 - Eighth Night) Durability: Small Building level (Blocked hits from the Samurai Old One, got slashed multiple times from the same Old One) | At least City Block level (Endured an attack from Furukimono-Fumito) Stamina: Superhuman; is able to take serious beatings during her fights and keep going strong as she has been cut, sliced, beaten, blown up, pushed through buildings, and has had half her head blown off with a pistol and yet none of those things have been able to kill her only slow her down Range: At least extended melee range Standard Equipment: Katana/Anything Sturdy, her own blood File:447616-blood_c_02_large_24.jpg|The Holy Sword File:Saya_escoge_la_espada.jpg * Goshintou: The Sword of the Holy God, is the sacred katana that Saya uses. It has been transmitted through her family for generations and is used to kill the Furukimono. Goshintou appears from the first episode to the last. According to Tadayoshi, he tells his daughter, Saya, that Goshintou is "the sacred sword" of the Kisaragi family that has been handed down from generation to generation and the only one with the ability to kill the Furukimonos, the living representation of evil. Later the truth about Goshintou is revealed; it is nothing more than an ordinary katana (with an amazing blade, yes), and the whole "Holy Sword" and "Priestess of Temple" is just a lie. Anything that can bleed a Furukimono is enough to kill it. * Saya attains a new sword in Yūko's Shop from Watanuki after the previous shattered while killing Mana's father. * Optional Equipment: Stalagmite, mop handle, floor lamp, etc. Intelligence: In battle, Saya is capable of deducing an enemies weakness and fighting style such as with the Eye Elder Barin. She is a master of many forms of weapon and when her signature weapon is unavailable she is able to improvise with almost anything sturdy such as a mop handle. In the film The Last Dark, Saya practiced extreme caution around most of the other characters and cautiously refrained from consuming most food and drink which later proved justified. Standard Tactics: Saya uses her sword to fight with great mastery with her enhanced senses and should be familiar with many battlefield tactics given her long life and experience. She would also use stealth, diversions and weaknesses to exploit. Weaknesses: Innocent, ditzy and clumsy, falls into a state of trance after defeating an Old One where she has blood cravings before falling out of consciousness, bound by an oath to not kill humans | Still bound by the same oath Feats: Toggle - Strength * Cut off an enormous Old One's arm off.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 9 - Ninth Night * Threw Kutou this far. * Cut down wooden doors. * Stopped Jizō a stone statue charging at her.BLOOD-C - 1 - O Ye Winds of Heaven * Sliced off the arms of Jizō and killed it. * Sliced the door of an Elder Bairn Train in half.BLOOD-C - 3 - As for Man * Knocked aside the Gryphon.BLOOD-C - 4 - That Has Made Me Sad * Cleared away fog with a sword strike.BLOOD-C - 5 - Meeting in the Way * Plunged her hand straight into the pupil of a Monk. * Pushed back on the Centipede Old One. * Sliced off the limbs of the Spider Old One who can destroy a large portion of a classroom. * Broke Cerberus’ arm. * (red eyes) Sliced a Bunny Old One in half with one strike. * (red eyes) Jumped high enough to get caught up to a helicopter in the air. * Killed Mana's father who's been experimented into an Old One.Blood-C - Vol. 3, Ch. 13 * (red eyes) Sliced a giant Old One in half. * (red eyes) Cut her way out of a ball of bat-like furukimono's. - Speed/Agility * Instantly dispatched several ninjas with clean strokes. * Dodged the rapid strikes of Jizō a stone statue Elder Bairn. * Dodged, blocked, and cut through several tentacles from the Flower Elder Bairn. * Rapidly cuts through the tendrils of the Train Elder Bairn. * Jumped down the hall and katana-slides down the Spider tentacle. * Dodged a Skeleton Old One's attack.Blood-C - Vol. 3, Ch. 10 * Dodged Tadayoshi.Blood-C - Vol. 3, Ch. 12 * (red eyes) Sliced through a bunch of Bunny Old Ones before they know what hit them. * Lept to the rooftop of a building. * (red eyes) Dodged pistol fire at close range. * (red eyes) Aim-dodged tons of gunfire from rifles and mounted miniguns. - Durability * Got flattened by an enormous Old One not without getting cut up into pieces afterwards. * Took a beating from Jizō a stone statue. * Took hits from tentacles that can break through trees and rock from the Flower. * Got smashed through part of a building. * Got stabbed by a centipede Old One like it was nothing.Blood-C - Vol. 2, Ch. 5 * Got slammed by a Spider Old One in the classroom.Blood-C - Vol. 2, Ch. 9 * Got slammed into a wall and bounced around the room. * Took beatings from Tadayoshi. and slammed into a wall. * Got cut up multiple times and stomped on by Tadayoshi. * (red eyes) Got shot with a FN P90 assault rifle. * (red eyes) Survived having a large part of her head blown offBLOOD-C - 12 - If Remembering Me * (red eyes) Withstood an explosion that destroyed a large pavilion. * (red eyes) Got crushed by a falling stone head. * (red eyes) Survived a fall while killing Kutou who turned into a giant bulletproof monster. - Skill * Fought an Old One in the spirit world.Blood-C: Demonic Moonlight - Ch 7 - Seventh Night * Batted her broken blade towards Kagekiri and impaled it deeper with her feet. * Athletic and talented in sports. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Enhanced Endurance: Saya has been shown surviving injuries that would kill a human without question and still be capable of fighting even with said injuries. After having her head blown open by Fumito’s she simply bandages the injury and leaves the experiment site. * Enhanced Strength: Despite her petite appearance, Saya was capable of holding her ground against Elder Barin’s much larger than her like Cerberus with either a katana, anything sturdy or empty-handed. * Swordsmanship: Saya has shown herself to be a competent swordswoman although the style she uses is unknown. A majority of Elder Bairns slain by Saya were defeated when she was wielding a katana. * Intelligence: In battle, Saya is capable of deducing an enemies weakness and fighting style such as with the Eye Elder Barin. When her signature weapon is unavailable she is able to improvise with almost anything sturdy such as a mop handle. In the film The Last Dark, Saya practiced extreme caution around most of the other characters and cautiously refrained from consuming most food and drink which later proved justified. * Enhanced Speed: When facing off against her father, Saya managed to defeat him with several blinding strikes that severed his arms. Key: Fake Personality (suppressed) | True Personality (awakened) Note: Not to be confused with her alternate universe counterparts Saya and Saya Otonashi. This one is part of CLAMP-verse. Explanations Hybrids The hybrids are the result of the mating of a Furukimono with a human being. So far only two hybrids have been seen in Blood-C: Saya: The protagonist of the story owes her unique abilities (self-regeneration, superhuman strength, agility and speed) to carry in her veins both the blood of an Ancient (what gives her her power) and a human being (to whom she owes her appearance). While it is not something that has ever been 100% clear, it is very likely that her mother was the Furukimono and her father a simple human. Tadayoshi: The first male hybrid seen in the entire BLOOD universe. It is unknown who of his parents was an Ancient (it could have been his mother or his father), but Fumito states in the last episode that in fact "he is equal to Saya", as Tadayoshi himself implies to the girl after. The hybrids are, according to a statement by Fumito: "Beings with a human appearance, but with powers that surpass them". The only notable difference that would differentiate them is the fact that when they are born as a hybrid, they do not possess "special abilities" (throwing acid, flying, multiplying, etc.) as can be seen in other pure-bred Furukimonos. Gallery File:Saya.gif File:Saya2.gif File:5bed29b14f680f603292fc7466eede72.jpg File:News_xlarge_sub2.jpg|The Last Mind Others Notable Victories: Rem (Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu) Rem's profile (Oni mode Rem and True Personality Saya were used, Both were Bloodlusted and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Blood-C Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:CLAMP Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Priests Category:Athletes Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Production I.G Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Eye Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Blood (series) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8